Done
by Switchblade237
Summary: Harry's had enough. He's leaving the Wizarding World behind. Post Final battle, probably oneshot. Angst! No pairings. Songfic to Sum 41's Pieces.


**Author's Note: Songfic to Sum 41's 'Pieces'. Post Final Battle. Harry's had enough. This I believe is a oneshot, but it may...mutate into something more. Depends.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Pieces' by Sum 41. I am a poor teenager without the creativity or the patience needed to develop such awesome, original works of art such as those. Don't sue me.**

**Italics are song lyrics, kay?  
**

* * *

I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it 

I don't believe it makes me real

I thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me

I meant all the things that I said

Cool air tossed my raven locks negligently as I stared out over the war-torn grounds of Hogwarts. The war is finally over. Against all odds, I won. We won the war. The very words almost strike fear into my heart. I knew all along the Wizarding World only saw me as a hero, a scapegoat to be held up or torn down at a moment's notice. I knew that once the war was over, they'd have no other use for me. I knew they'd abondon me, just as they have now. No one cares about the broken hero. No child plays with a broken toy.

Well, except me. But I was an exception, wasn't I? I always am. 'No one can do wandless magic' 'it's impossible to survive the Killing Curse' 'Voldemort can't be killed'. For all of them, I'm the exception. I tried to be their hero, but all I ever was to them was a failure. I tried to be perfect, but not even my best was good enough for them.

If you believe it's in my soul

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own

Pale moonlight glimmered over the Astronomy platform. Stars, somehow dimmed, deprived of their once twinkling light. Anyone who would have believed in me was dead. Dumbledore lived yet, but was hospitalized due to heart problems. Everyone else was dead. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius… everyone.

I feel like a puppet. Sure I fulfilled my destiny, but what of _me_? Where's _my_ reward? It might sound cold, it might sound callous, but don't I deserve it? My strings are cut, and they all want me burned. What's the use of a broken toy? They needed someone to blame.

I guess I'm just lucky.

This place is so empty

My thoughts are so tempting

I don't know how it got so bad

Sometimes it's so crazy

That nothing can save me,

But it's the only thing that I have

You think I haven't contemplated suicide? Before this, I couldn't, I couldn't afford to fall into depression with danger at every turn. I had to be alert. I had to live, so that Voldemort could die. Now… I refuse to take the easy way out. That would be exactly what they all hope for… me to take care of the problem myself. In this case, myself.

If nothing else, I'll live to spite them.

If you believe it's in my soul

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own

I might have decided to live, but I never said I'd ever be seen again. They don't have to know. Maybe it _would_ be better if I just left – escape the attention, the ridicule, the 'why couldn't you have done something sooner's', the 'it's all your fault's. I could just leave, and never turn back. No matter what idiotic situation this world gets itself into next. Let them hang themselves. I'll have no part of it.

No one sees me for me anymore, not now that they're all dead or dying. No, I'm better off this way. By myself.

I tried to be perfect it just wasn't worth it

Nothing could ever be so wrong

It's hard to believe me

It never gets easy

I guess I knew that all along

I'm done playing the hero. I'll not be a scapegoat any longer. I knew all along it would be this hard, but I followed this path anyway. I thought I would be doing the world good, saving the side of light and justice. That's just a sick joke. There is no good an evil, just an unending cycle of stupidity and consequence.

But I knew that from the beginning. I tried. I really did.

But they don't care.

If you believe it's in my soul

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

Someday they might realize what they've done, but I doubt it. Only the hero ever finds out the truth. Why do you think the champion's never seen again after they've succeeded in their task?

Someday they might realize, sure.

But by that time I'll be long gone.

And I'm never coming back.

_That I'm better off on my own_.


End file.
